Vogue Bunny
Vogue Bunny known as Mode Bunny (モード バニー Mōdo Banī) In Japan is the EM Wave Change of Luna Platz and Vogue in Mega Man Star Force 4 Luna EM Wave Change of Vogue mades him an not dangerous EM Wave Change and going to teamwork with Mega Man Vogue Bunny is registered under Project-TC as No. 055 Appearence Designed as a Human Bunny Vogue Bunny is heartfull and believes every human and his magic abbilities thoughout he is very friendfull in defending others, * Magic Hat: His Magic hat become magic powers he can using every attack to defending his ways, * Magic scream: His magic screaming recover his powers to defending every notice In Game appearences Mega Man Star Force 4 When Mega Man is in trouble by battle Sound Waver Vogue Bunny defending Mega Man to hide it, Later Sound Waver is out wave changed to Lindsey, He suprisefull and has peace between them, Geo is with Luna on Forest Sky and told who his bunny ears is resembled by Vogue EM Wave Change, Luna tolds him a secret that he and Vogue going to work with the good one's and EM Wave Change to Vogue Bunny Geo can't believe that he defending his attacks and is scared when he becoming in dangerous Later Vogue Bunny is out wave changed and Luna says that Vogue is her team mate, Geo is very believing that Vogue is Luna's friendfull EM Wave Change, Other appearences [[Mega Man Star Force Blaze|'Mega Man Star Force Blaze']] Vogue Bunny attacks the shopping mall when Luna confessings with Vogue by his wrong clothes, Mega Man attacks Vogue Bunny but Vogue has regrets to Luna and Geo and are friends be with, Vogue tolds to Geo that his Transfer the Blaze Carrier occurs him, Geo takes his EM Wave Change data to Aaron when it was a corrupt data leak, Vogue Bunny is now not an dangerous Wave Change, Abilities, * EM Wave Change - As with all FM-ians, Vogue is able to Wave Change with a suitable human host. * Magic Trick - Vogue Bunny throws his hat and slams an monster out his hat, * Magic Shield - Vogue Bunny throws his shield to defending his attack, * Magic Gun - Vogue use his gun aworped with magic stars that mades Denpa Virusses to attack his oppunity, * Anti-Hypnosis - Like any Wave Changed human in the series, Luna is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian Trivia * Vogue Bunny is Maarten first Mega Man Star Force character which he takes idea's to known Wizard from Mega Man Star Force 3 * A lot of Mega Man fans wants to know the bunny ears from Luna, When Deviantart users tolds when Luna becomes in Bunny ears, And Maarten later takes his idea's to an EM Wave Change between Luna and Vogue he gets idea's to resemble this draw idea's, Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Project-TC Category:Magic Bosses Category:Females Category:Optional Bosses